earthwormjimfandomcom-20200214-history
Lawyer
Not to be confused with Masked Lawyers, the enemies from the second game. "]] Lawyers (also called Bankers in Earthworm Jim HD) appear as hostile enemies in "What the Heck?", the third level of the [[Earthworm Jim (Game)|original Earthworm Jim video game]]. The lawyers, or bankers, are one of the few beings encountered by Earthworm Jim on the planet Heck. Alongside Shadow Demons, the lawyers are among the minions of the ruler of Heck, Evil the Cat. The lawyers have black hair, slightly elongated noses, and wear grey / yellow suits. Their primary weapon is their briefcases, which appear to be filled with papers. There are only a couple of lawyers, but the few that appear will be seen pacing back and forth in between areas with two gates, forcing Jim to kill them quickly. If Jim tries to jump over them, they will parry him with their briefcases and papers, somehow damaging his Super Suit, and if Jim tries to shoot them with his Plasma Blaster, they will block his shots with their briefcases as well. If they manage to corner Jim, they will whack at him with their briefcases until he finds a way around him. In order to successfully defeat the lawyers, Jim must quickly whip them to knock their briefcases out of their hands and then shoot them, causing them to die in an explosion of plasma with papers flying everywhere. Game details * They are one of few human characters in the video game series. * You are required to kill them in order to pass some gates, whereas some just have a lever. * They shout "I'll sue!" when you kill them. Additional appearances * In the HD remake of the original video game, they appear much the same, albeit with updated graphics. However, the inter-level titles identify them as Bankers. Whipping a "Banker" twice with Jim's head will earn the achievement/trophy "Banker Whipper." * The "Mighty Killer Lawyers From Heck" appear in the Marvel comic book mini-series as primary antagonists. In the comics they appear much less human, and much more traditionally demonic (with red skin, horns, and robes instead of suits) than how they did in the video game. They seek to legally sue Earthworm Jim through the Galactic Courts for collective damages done to various villains by Jim. Although they do not directly attack Jim themselves, their actions enable a number of other villains to attack Earthworm Jim. * The Lawyers were set to reappear in the [[Earthworm Jim 2003|cancelled 2003 Earthworm Jim game]], this time as very vampire-like, as revealed in the concept art for the cancelled game. * In the graphic novel, "Launch the Cow," Evil the Cat sends the lawyers after Jim. One of the lawyers resembles law YouTuber Nick Rekieta, who has had Doug TenNapel on his show, "Lawsplaining the Interwebs," multipe times. He even says Nick's catchphrase, "How embarassing!" Gallery File:Index.jpg|Earthworm Jim whipping a Lawyer in [[Earthworm Jim (Game)|the first Earthworm Jim video game]]. lawyers-comics.jpg|"The Mighty Killer Lawyers From Heck" in the Marvel comics mini-series Vampirelawyers.jpg|The vampire-like Lawyers of the cancelled Earthworm Jim 2003 Category:Game enemies Category:Comics Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Minor characters